1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the beds used in medical institutions and, more particularly, is a locking mechanism for such a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beds are ubiquitous in medical institutions, such as hospitals and nursing homes, and, in that setting, usually include a bed frame mounted on a wheeled base, which allows them to be used to move patients from one location to another. Height and angle adjustable beds are also used by medical institutions. Such beds may be raised and lowered between a high position and a low position, and the inclination of their mattresses may be adjusted at the head and foot thereof.
Mobile, wheeled hospital beds require some form of braking mechanism to prevent them from rolling while unattended. Conventional casters may have wheel locks mounted on the caster wheels, but caster wheel locks are unsuitable for use on a hospital beds, because locked caster wheels often fail to have sufficient friction on smooth hospital floors, as the caster wheels themselves are typically made of a hard plastic material. Moreover, it is often difficult for hospital staff members to determine whether the caster or casters are locked or unlocked, which may delay the movement of a patient in a critical situation. In addition, caster locks sometimes require hospital personnel to reach down to lock or unlock the casters.